


A Mind As Quick As Mine

by Beserk



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Communication Failure, Idiots, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Anthony and Simon's boxing scene ends a little differently...
Relationships: Simon Basset/Anthony Bridgerton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	A Mind As Quick As Mine

Simon was not surprised to see Anthony had tracked him down to the boxing ring, though he _was_ rather taken aback when Anthony stepped up into the ring. He had not expected that of his rather dainty friend. 

He even took his coat off (and Simon did not gaze at his arms), so Simon supposed he was truly prepared for a fight. 

He was proved correct when Anthony immediately attempted to strike him, and returned the favour, successfully. 

"Well? What seems to be so urgent?" 

"I would like to know what was going through your head last night and this morning," Anthony made another attempt at striking him, only to be blocked. 

"You have to be more precise. A great deal goes on in a mind as quick as mine." 

Anthony stared at him incredulously, then shook his head and asked, "Are you courting my sister?" 

Simon hid his small flinch, "Should I not be courting your sister!" 

"No!" Anthony yelled, looking furious, and jumped at Simon. 

Simon punched him hard in the middle of his stomach, then used Anthony's shock at the pain to tackle him to the ground. He sat down, pulling Anthony to lay on the floor. 

Anthony yelped, sounding indignant and put-upon. It made Simon remember that Anthony, when even mildly inconvenienced, would take on the attitude and appearance of an angry kitten. He was bristling now, glaring up at Simon as he locked him into the floor by his arms. He was not saying _unhand me at once!_ But the implication is clear. 

Simon could almost hear his voice, a child at Eton, yelling at Simon when he’d been bested at wrestling, _Let_ _me go! I am sure I could defeat you should we attempt this again!_

So Simon tightened his hold on him, unwilling to let him go. That had always been true between them. Whenever Anthony pulled away, it only made Simon run after him all the more. 

He had been hounded by ladies ever since they left Eton, women wishing to be his duchess. He supposed in a way he could not blame them-there were so few ways for women to find their place in the world. But it meant he could not trust them, had no way of knowing what it was they truly wanted, even if they acted as though they did not want his hand. It was why he had doubted Daphne's claim that she did not know him at the first ball. 

Even other men were not always safe. One didn't know if they wished for his friendship or his vote in the House of Lords. And so he could trust no one. Simon had learned how to charm his way through the ton, never showing the other nobles his true thoughts and emotions. 

That was never true of Anthony, though. They had been inseparable from the age of thirteen (if you did not account for the years Simon had spent in travel-but Simon would not think of that), and Simon knew him in a deeper sense then he knew himself. Anthony was the one man whose loyalty Simon would never doubt. 

Because Anthony sometimes _distained_ him. He despised Simon's disregard of the ton and his responsibilities as Duke, and never attempted to hide this. Being the one person (other than Lady Danbury -and even she had attempted to trick him in the matter of Daphne Bridgerton) who fought against Simon's decisions and yet still remained on his side, Anthony was a tantalizing challenge and prize all rolled into one. Getting him to succumb to Simon's desire to keep him close when he was attempting to run from Simon was the sweetest bless, and failing to do so was the promise for another attempt later. 

"Release me, Simon," Anthony growled, and Simon could feel his body struggling under him, warm and supple. Simon shivered, surprised by how strong Anthony's body had become. He must have been spending many of his hours during Simon's absence engaging in physical activity. 

(Many of those hours much have been with Miss Siena Rosso. Simon found the thought strangely distasteful, and discarded it.) 

"Let us see if you are capable of releasing yourself, my friend," Simon demanded. 

Anthony's eyes narrowed, and he began fighting in earnest. He punched Simon's arms, kicking the air, and began wiggling like an eel. Simon grinned, enjoying the fight, and threw his legs over Anthony, straddling his lap. He released the lock he had on Anthony's neck and shoulders, attempting to grasp his hands to pull them over Anthony's head. He managed to capture one, but then a punch from Anthony's fist made him jerk backwards, so that his arse was pressing against Anthony's groin. 

Anthony was erect. 

They both froze. Anthony's eyes grew wide with fear and he attempted to scramble away. 

Simon's eyes narrowed. _No_. Anthony would not escape him. They would not do this again. 

"Don't. You are not leaving," Simon said sharply, managing to grab Anthony's hands and pulling them over his head. He looked up, just in time to see Will's back as he ran out of the room. Good. 

" _Me_?" Anthony sneered, pushing against Simon, which was how Simon realized that he was erect as well. "I am not the one who ran off to Europe for nearly three years!" 

Simon gritted his teeth, "You are not in earnest. It was you who demanded I leave." 

"What?" Anthony said, looking angry and confused. "What are you _speaking_ of?" 

Did he forget? That was even crueller. 

"That night," Simon said, forcing the words out. "You banished me from your sight! You said you did not wish to see me!" 

Anthony froze, then redoubled his efforts to escape, "You imbecile! I told you I desire a moment in solitude to collect my thoughts! You startled me, I did not expect it-" 

Simon winced. 

"I expected you to leave and _return_ some hours later. Instead you _dullard_ left the bloody country!" Anthony glared at him. "Now let me go!" 

Something in his voice caused Simon to release his wrists. Anthony sat up, so that they were close enough for Anthony's breath to caress Simon's skin. 

"You kissed me," Anthony said quietly. "Without informing me you intended to do so. Did you not think it would rattle me?" 

Simon swallowed and looked away, "I could not inform you. I did not...plan for it. It simply happened." 

Anthony gazed into Simon's eyes, a soft look on his own eyes that Simon could not quite understand. 

"I wanted you to return," Anthony said, voice as soft as his eyes. "Since you have not asked." 

Simon blinked, then frowned, then attempted to think. 

"Explain yourself," He finally demanded. 

Anthony nearly smiled, "After you kissed me, I would have wanted you to return. But you were gone." 

"You punched me." 

"As I said, you startled me," Anthony took a deep breath, the smile fading away, and looked away, anxious. "But it does not matter now." 

"How could it not matter?" Simon demanded. It mattered more than anything else he'd ever heard. "Anthony-" 

Anthony pushed him off and stood up, "Are you truly attempting to court my sister?" 

Simon's stomach fell, "No. I am not." 

Raking fingers through his head as he began to stomp around. 

"Then what is it you are attempting to do?" Anthony demanded. "Are you attempting anything indecent with Daphne?" 

"Anthony, of course not," Simon said, appalled. He stood up. "It is a rouse-we have come up with a scheme." 

"For what purpose?" 

"Attracting her a _suitable_ match, with Nigel Berbrooke is not," Simon said. "Have you made any promises to him yet?" 

"I told him Daphne's agreement much be gained before-Simon, you are _pretending_ to court her?" 

"You have scared away all her suitors, my friend. She requires assistance to return them to her side," Simon was finding it rather difficult to speak of Daphne, for he did not care for her at the moment. He had eyes for her brother only. 

"So-so you do not-" Anthony shook his head. "You do not wish to marry her." 

"I do not wish to marry your sister. I do not wish to marry," Simon replied. He took a deep breath and adds, "It is you I wish to have and keep for the rest of my existence." 

Anthony jerked backwards, seemingly in shock. He stared at Simon with wide eyes. 

"You must have known that," Simon added, a bit wounded. "I kissed you-" 

"I thought you wanted..." Anthony waved a hand in the air. 

"What you accused me of desiring from Daphne?" Simon drawled, now _quite_ wounded indeed. 

Anthony rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes, rather." 

Simon stepped forward, "Well, I do not. We have been together for nearly twenty years, Anthony. I... I simply wished for another aspect to your companionship. But if you do not-" 

"I do," Anthony blurted out. "I have wanted so far before you kissed me." 

Simon let out a sharp breath. Anthony _wanted him_. He could _have_ Anthony. 

"Well," Simon said hoarsely. "May I kiss you now, then?" 

Anthony smirked and stepped towards Simon, "Yes, let's." 

The first time they had kissed, Simon had found himself with throbbing pain in his cheek, a tingling on his lips that would not fade for hours, or perhaps even days, and a deep wound in his hear that did not fade for years. The second time, it was as if a lightning rod had come down and hit him. His every bone was alight in flame, his mind lost in a sea of pleasure. 

He did not know how long he was lost in the rapture of Anthony's mouth, but eventually Anthony pulled away, resting his forehead against Simon's. 

"You escaped to Europe due to misunderstanding me," Anthony said. "Where was your quick mind then?" 

Simon laughed and held Anthony to his bosom. 


End file.
